TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to vehicle article carrier systems, and more particularly to a vehicle article carrier system having a locking mechanism which is biased into a normally locked position, and which may be unlocked by a relatively short, longitudinal movement of an actuating member associated therewith.